


Revolution

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: The Kara-POV of a pivotal scene from elzed's brilliant fic,Decline and Fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Decline and Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392946) by [elzed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzed/pseuds/elzed). 



> Title comes from this quote, which elly427 used for her equally brilliant Zak-POV spinoff fic, [Circumstance (The Remus Remix)](http://elly427.livejournal.com/157828.html).
> 
> _"It is the design of this (. . .) to deduce the most important circumstances of its decline and fall; a revolution which will ever be remembered, and is still felt by the nations of the earth."_
> 
> Edward Gibbons, The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire

Somewhere between the second and third beers, Kara forgets why she's arguing with Lee about politics. She frakking hates politics.

And then he leans closer to make his point, blue eyes growing bigger, tight jaw clenching as he stubbornly insists that that frakking Sagitarron firebomber Zarek has something of value to say. Kara watches him, her pulse quickening, and remembers why.

It's way too easy for him to push her buttons, and Kara's incapable of not pushing back. She slides closer to him on the cracked leather booth, and heat floods her body as she catches the spice of his cologne, the faint aroma of the cigar he'd been smoking when she walked in.

"His actions don't invalidate everything he's said!" Lee exclaims, his face just inches from hers now.

Kara's nostrils flare, and her skin burns as she holds his eyes. "Hell, yes, they do!"

She waits, breathless, for his reply, for the next eloquent jab, but his response isn't verbal. It's his hand on her face, his skin blissfully cool against overheated flesh, his fingers cupping and curving against her cheek. Her body lurches, not away but closer, her face pressing into his palm.

Deep down, she's been waiting for this, and she's helpless to resist. Doesn't even consider it really. Instead, she says his name, halfway between a plea and a protest.

Lee leans in and kisses her softly, his mouth barely brushing against hers. Her lips part automatically in response, and she sighs into his open mouth.

This kiss will haunt her later. In this single heartbeat, it's not hungry or desperate, it's ...  _deliberate_. It's relief and comfort and things finally being right.

The hunger blooms quickly, lingering only by seconds, but that first contact is just a mere brush, the kindling to the wildfire that follows. Later she'll tell herself that she had a chance, a heartbeat's length, to do the right thing. To push him away. But she didn't.

Because Kara was right after all. Actions do speak louder than words.

For the gods only know how long, she is conscious of just one thing: Lee's body. His tongue flicking between her lips, his hand cradling the back of her head, his fingers tugging through her hair restlessly.

It's Kara who pulls away, closing her eyes as she leans back in the booth, shocking even herself when she mutters, "In the name of all that is holy, Lee, this is so frakking wrong." He agrees, mournful, but there's something in his voice that tells her it'd be a very bad idea to look at him again. So of course she does. On the table, her hands are restless, crooked fingers clenching into a fist then picking at a hangnail until she draws blood, and Lee reaches out.

"Don't," she warns, " _Please_ " slipping out a beat later. Under no circumstances can he touch her right now--maybe ever again.

"I'm sorry," Lee says, and he means it. A bitter voice inside her hisses that of course he's regretting it already. Which is stupid, because they both should be.

When she mutters that she's going home, Lee half rises, offers to walk her back, like they're kids in high school and he wants to carry her books. None of this is innocent, and she snaps, "Gods, Lee, _no_." And defeated, he sits back down.

That's the tipping point, though Kara won't realize till years later, after the world literally ends. She pushes him away, regretting it even as she does it, and he doesn't insist, no matter how much his face says he wants to. The pattern of their entire relationship is set, an inescapable fate born out of one half-moment in time.


End file.
